


Apologize

by Eirenei



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Moka went a step too far, it was customary she apologized for it. But sometimes, it's too late to apologize, and even Tsukune's forgiveness wasn't infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get What You Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22074) by MistressWynowill. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+ Vampire or it's characters, nor do i own the lyrics used in this fic. The song is 'Apologize', version by Timbaland feat. One Republic. If you want to listen to it, go to Youtube.
> 
> Summary: When Moka went one step too far, it was customary she apologized for it. But sometimes, it's too late to apologize, and even Tsukune's forgiveness wasn't infinite.
> 
> Shout Out: Right, I read MistressWynowill's story, 'Get What You Wanted', and while it was interesting read, I just had an itch to write an off-shot... without the harem involved, and because I watched Tsukune's confrotation of Issa for Moka's rosario, this happened. Seriously, even if I appreciate Tsukune's unofficial harem, there was a red-eyed, silver-haired male candy of a vampire just waiting to snatch the boy for himself, and I fullfilled his wish. /Snarks/
> 
> Warnings: It's SLASH, meaning there's a boy/boy pairing, thus Shuzen Issa/Aono Tsukune. I've never saw this pairing done, so I claim the first story written about 'em /wide smirk/. If you don't like it, then you don't need to read. You were warned. If you are still here, enjoy!
> 
> PS: Used the lyrics as a makeshift borders, because I wanted the attention on story, and also because using the line border while I already have lyrics to mark the story segments would have been kinda overrated.

* * *

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

He never would have thought that it would come to... this.

When he had wed her, he had hoped that their romance would last into eternity... they had deserved it with their blood, pain and tears, he had broken his body for her, heart, mind and soul, but apparently that wasn't enough _._

_'Know your place.'_

How he hated those words.

Just because of one... disagreement about the children, because of her foolish pride and his wish the child would know the best of the two words...

And when he dared to disagree, dared to tell her their children would be accepted in the human world, her usually cheerful green eyes darkened and she said the words he never, in his wildest nightmares, would have thought she would say.

_"Either you comply, or I will sleep with Gin."_

That one sentence made his heart jerk painfully in his chest.

Would she really be so cruel? After all of what they had been through... just to be together...

Dark brown eyes dulled with pain slid shut as the man hung his head.

_"But - Moka-chan -"_

_"Know your place."_

Three words that caused him to physically jerk back, as if pierced with a poisoned lance.

Those dark green eyes, like the most precious of emeralds, glared at him, as she turned around and reached for the phone.

He had watched her call the number, still in disbelief of her actions.

Had she really deemed him so worthless as to totally disregard his opinions and wishes?

He watched her turn around, her pose regal as if it were an Inner on the display and not the mellower, cuter, Outer version of Moka Akashiya.

Fifteen minutes later, the werewolf came, and with the bouquet of roses in his hands, no less. Moka acted coquettishly, as if she wasn't a married woman, or a Bonded vampiress, inviting the mutt into their bedroom coyly and all the time, he had stood here in the living room, like some kind of a weird ornament, misplaced, useless and broken, as he listened them emitting animalistic sounds of pleasure in the nearby room.

And ten years of devotion shattered into painful fragments of useless sacrifice that seared his heart, or what was left of it, with the bitter feeling of despair.

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_"So there you are."_ Her voice pierced the silence like acid.

He was standing beside the window, looking at the street below sightlessly, barely aware of the evening darkness creeping in.

How long had that... travesty lasted? Two hours? Three?

He didn't know.

He only remembered the pleasured cries, growls, whimpers and animalistic howls emanating from their - no, _her_ bedroom.

She dismissed the werewolf with a kiss, not refuting his offers of an encore sometime later, both of the _cheaters_ barely looking at his forlorn form.

_"You understand now? Or do you need another lesson?"_

At her voice calling out at him, so calmly, as if they were arguing about the weather, he turned to her.

She was clad in the dark red silk bathrobe patterned with white and pink sakura petals - the one he had given her for their first wedding anniversary.

Her long pink hair was mussed, her lips puffy with the kisses given and received and her usually blemish- free alabaster skin was now dotted with tiny bites that were not made by him.

She looked like trained seductress... innocent but dripping with invisible poison.

She sighed. _"I wish it hadn't come to that, Tsukune. I wish you saw it my way. But you didn't and now you will have to bear_ _the_ _consequences."_

Her voice quivered a little.

_"You understand it, right?"_

He wanted to say... something.

Anything.

But his throat was clogged and his mouth full of ashes.

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait.._

_"I need you, Tsu-kun."_

Her sweet voice echoed in his ears, like the hiss of a snake, full of promises and poison, sweet, seductive and lovely.

_"Your blood is so good, Tsu-kun. Let me drink some more..."_

A small puff of warm breath on his throat, before those pink colored lips opened, revealing pearly white teeth with sharp, sharp fangs that sunk down into his tender, scarred skin -

_"Why do I have to protect you?"_

A flash of silver and red.

 _"Know your place."_ Pride-filled silhouette, drenched in blood standing in front of his broken body.

What did it matter if he had done the majority of the job of weakening the monster?

What did it matter that she had appeared only in the end; she, the pride-filled Inner, with majestic form and crimson eyes and cutting words?

She was his Moka.

_Wasn't she?_

He had endured it all for her, gladly _._

_Hadn't_ _he?_

But now, the same prideful poise gleamed through the slender frame of the Outer, her green eyes the same sheen of mercilessness as the red ones...

_"You understand, right?"_

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around..._

_And say..._

_"I'm sorry... I 'm sorry...Tsukune... please, I'm sorry."_

He finished his packing, heedless of her demands and calls and threats and tears.

What did it matter?

Nothing.

What did she matter?

She had been his everything, his heart of hearts.

Now...

She didn't.

Empty brown eyes looked into teary green ones as he straightened out as he hauled the small duffel bag on his back.

Funny how few things he had, that were truly his own.

And then, he strode forward, nearing her, and she flinched, expecting him to explode.

His shadow moved, past her and he walked away, into the antechamber, searching for a jacket and an old, worn pair of trainers.

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late..._

_"Tsukune... Tsukune! Come back, please! TSUKUNE!"_

He didn't heed her calls.

It was all too much, too fresh, andtoo painful.

He never thought it would have happened to him... but it had.

His wife - no, his _mate_ , with his best friend.

It was... too late.

His footsteps disappeared into the darkening night, leading him away from their - now her - home.

Where?

Somewhere.

Her apologies came...

_Too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_Yeah!_

He wished it would have rained when he sat on the bench in the park, but no such luck. The day was sunny and on the sky, there were blinking stars, hiding behind a cloud or two, while the street lamps were beginning to be lit slowly, one by one.

He distantly heard the crackling of the small white stones under the feet of the people - there was an old drunkard slung over the bench, snoring loudly.

The shades of the trees were steadily being painted by the yellow of the streetlights, and the fountain was still quietly bubbling with water.

That particular summer evening would have been peaceful, but he was feeling too pitiful to appreciate it properly.

Even breathing was hard now, as if he were inhaling little shards, instead of the half-tepid air, and instead of a heart, he felt as if he carried a painful mess in the middle of his chest.

He felt... worthless.

There was a measured _crunch-crunch_ of the footsteps under someone's feet - very faint, but Tsukune's keen ears heard it, even if dimly.

And then the steps stopped as a person sat beside him on the bench.

_"Tsukune."_

He cringed at the smooth, commanding baritone of this... person.

He had totally forgotten about him.

And he was such a mess... how shameful.

_"Tsukune... look at me."_

Pain-dulled brown eyes looked up into the calm red ones.

_"Issa-san."_

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you._

The red eyes bore into his own brown ones silently. Their owner was a man with somewhat-longish silver hair. He was clothed in a dark gray suit, which should have surprised him, as Issa-san wasn't one to wear modern clothes much, but he supposed even old vampires had to get used to the fashion customs if they didn't want to be regarded as weirdoes - and even if Issa-san was a womanizer and a bit old-fashioned in his beliefs, he couldn't be accused of being stupid. After all, stupid vampires didn't survive very long in their society.

_"I apologize for being such a mess, Issa-san."_

He managed to get out as he lowered his eyes.

He couldn't look at Issa-san - too many painful similarities to her.

Crimson eyes.

Silver hair.

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_But it's nothin' new, yeah!_

Both of the men sat on the bench for the time.

_"Tsukune. What happened?"_

He flinched at the stern voice.

His father-in-law was... difficult to get along with - it took time to get his approval and even then, Issa had given it reluctantly, and Tsukune reminisced bitterly, it was with a good reason.

Vampires and humans coexisted on completely different scales of society.

They had different values, different laws, different... _everything._

And even if Tsukune had theposition of Issa's son-in-law, the newlywed pair was still faced with some difficulties while moving in vampire society.

How could he tell the father he had been cheated on by his favorite daughter...

Cheated on with the help of a werewolf, no less?

_"Tsukune."_

The man's - no, vampire's voice was firm, unrelenting.

He inhaled a shuddering gulp of air.

The pain was nothing new.

The shame was... a different point altogether.

Swallowing a bitter taste back in his mouth, he began.

_I loved you with a fire red,_

_Now it's turnin' blue..._

The vampire listened to his hacked-through story patiently, not interrupting him even once.

It was the hardest thing he had to do in his life - harder than rejecting the girls in favor of Moka, harder than battling with Issa-san, harder even than standing outside his and Moka's bedroom, listening to her coupling with the werewolf...

The words came out of his throat and across his tongue like little balls of ashes - dry and unpleasant and marring everything that had been sacred to him about her.

It was as if he were skinning his heart - little slices being carved away, as if it had been an apple, red giving the way to white and the meat was being whittled away - hacked away by his clumsy tongue and seared into his memories by the same virtue.

How sad.

How agonizing.

How... _shameful._

And then, finally, he finished his story.

Surprisingly, the silver-haired vampire didn't explode. But as they say, still waters run deep, and Tsukune didn't exactly expect the cultured man to explode in public like some common mongrel.

And then, the man stood up.

_"Come with me."_

_And you say..._

_Sorry, like an angel_

He didn't think. He couldn't think. Death would have been preferable to that torment, the fire and ice raging in his chest.

_"Tsukune. I'm sorry. Please, come back."_

_Click._

He shut the cellphone, grimacing as he blocked the numbers **,** both the home one and the one from Moka's cellphone.

He was hiding in the room like some kind of wounded animal, with Issa-san keeping him an occasional company.

It was the third day since the... debacle.

He dimly wondered just how Issa had persuaded them to leave him alone - they didn't encounter anybody, but he had been sure Moka would have raised a ruckus about his disappearance sooner than later, not that he wanted her to, but -

He was clad in dark blue loose drawstring pants and an oversized black T-shirt and right now, his favorite place was the sinfully soft mattress and thick, dark covers.

He had dreamed about her.

He had called to her... his angel, his devil, his everything.

The fourth day, Issa-san strode in and outright grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him out of his cozy hidey-hole of blankets.

_"Enough."_

Tsukune glared at him with watery eyes.

_"Get up. Shower. Change. Stop moping around, it's unbecoming of you."_

He snarled. _"What the fuck do you know about heartbreak!"_

Those crimson eyes chilled. Tsukune swallowed.

_'Oh, shit.'_

_"You stupid boy."_ Those pearly white teeth glinted as the man snarled at him.

_"I won't pity you. But you are definitely on a good road to deserve my disdain. Heartbreak happens. Shit happens. You have thirty minutes to take care of your hygiene; I expect you in the rose garden."_

Then, the man hurled him onto the bed, leaving him there, stunned with the outburst that was so out of character for the leader of the Shuzen family.

Nevertheless to say, twenty minutes later, Tsukune could be found strolling hurriedly toward the rose gardens.

_Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

He arrived into the rose garden on the dot - it had taken some hurrying, but it paid off. Issa-san was not a man to be left waiting, after all.

He looked at the man cautiously.

Issa-san was clothed in his usual attire, looking at the pond filled with lotus flowers and gold fishes. Tsukune always wondered just why there was a pond of water in the middle of the vampire grounds - it sounded like a recipe for a suicide, intentional or otherwise, but he didn't dare to ask.

The day was closing to the evening slowly and the slightly humid air was pleasantly cool by the recent rain shower.

The roses were displaying their beautiful blooms in bountiful cascades - red, orange, white and pink, with all the shades in between.

It was a beautiful place, Tsukune had to admit.

A fitting background for Moka -

_No._

He had to get over it.

_Over her._

_"Come sit, Tsukune."_

The man's voice tore him out of his ponderings.

Tsukune blinked.

_"Yes, Issa-san."_

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_"What do you want to do now?"_

He blinked, stunned.

_"Issa-san?"_

Crimson eyes narrowed at him. _"Much as I loathe to admit, she had done something very stupid. What will you do now?"_

Tsukune kept silent.

 _"She wants to apologize."_ he finally said.

_"And?"_

He wanted to twitch. Issa-san definitely wasn't helping.

 _'The bully.'_ Tsukune thought petulantly as his eyes narrowed with discomfort.

 _"I don't want to hear it."_ He finally bit out.

_"She's too late."_

The man stared in his eyes for a long moment.

_"You sure?"_

Tsukune nodded, biting his lip.

_"Yeah."_

The man stared at him some more.

_"Good."_

Brown eyes blinked owlishly at the silver-haired vampire.

_"What?!"_

Tsukune yelped out, incredulous. Here he was, fearing for his skin and life, and then the man says he... approves of his decisions? About his favorite daughter, no less?

Had the world gone mad while he was sulking in his room?

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_Whoa!_

_"Yes. She made her choice. And loathe as I am to leave her to deal with the consequences, she has to learn she can't depend on the family and you to get her out of her troubles forever."_

Tsukune shifted on the bench uncomfortably. _"But..."_

Crimson eyes slanted at him amused. The older man knew what was gnawing at the youth, but he left him to struggle with it.

 _"Isn't that kinda... two-faced?"_ Tsukune finally blurted out, flushing with embarrassment.

 _"It could be interpreted as such, yes."_ The silver-haired man nodded regally. _"However, we were merely lovers and not bonded like you two are."_

 _"Were."_ Tsukune mumbled distractedly as his eyes trailed after a colorful butterfly.

 _"Tsukune. Do you wish to denounce Blood-bonding?"_ The vampire asked him, his voice now serious - a total opposite from his carefully modulated mirth.

_"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Maybe I would have been better off with one of the other girls."_

He blinked as he was grabbed by the shoulder.

 _"No. That train already departed."_ The man told him harshly. _"You belong to_ _the_ _Shuzen family."_

Tsukune's taken-aback face morphed into irritated one. Just as he opened his mouth to protest, Issa-san interrupted him again.

_"You belong to me."_

Wide brown eyes looked at the vampire. _"I- Issa-san? What the heck were you drinking?"_ The youth asked suspiciously.

 _"I didn't drink anything. You proved your loyalty, persistence and passion - truly, Moka is a fool to think I would have thought any less of your possible offspring."_ Issa-san paused as he inhaled the fresh air.

 _"Anyone else, I would have forbidden them to wed her. But you... you were an exception. Even that day, when you came for the Rosario..."_ He trailed off, sharp crimson eyes softening a smidge as he looked at the floored hybrid _._

_"You surprised me. You somehow made me respect you. And your loyalty made me like you. I was certain that Moka would_ _be_ _safe with you... and I wasn't mistaken. Why do you think I called you for the talks so often?"_

Tsukune closed his mouth. Gaping was unbecoming, after all. _"I thought you were keeping an eye on me,"_ he said slowly, still blindsided by the revelation.

_"That too."_

_"You're straight."_

_"You're an exception."_

Tsukune gulped.

_"I am straight."_

A wicked smirk.

_"For how long?"_

The youth blushed fiercely.

 _'For how long,'_ indeed.

 _"This will be such a mess..."_ he sighed, defeated.

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

It was an awkward series of meetings and events. Tsukune couldn't help but feel flattered, and also intensely uncomfortable at the thought of having the lord of the Shuzen family desiring him.

Itwas almost worse than thinking about Moka's... indiscretion.

He was also confused - except from their talk in the rose garden, Issa-san didn't mention his attraction to the youth in any way, shape or form. It was as if the entire episode was some kind of a bizarre dream.

But he had to wonder...

... What it would have been like?

To be taken care of, instead having to take care of, to be protected instead having to protect, to be saved instead of having to save...

But... Issa-san was a man.

And a vampire.

Tsukune grimaced as he buried his head into the soft fluffed up pillow with a heart-felt groan.

Out of the pan into the proverbial fire.

At least he had been sufficiently distracted to delete all the numerous messages from Moka without feeling too guilty on her account.

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

The silver-haired man stared at the sunset thoughtfully. He was clothed in a tasteful ensemble consisting of charcoal gray trousers with black shoes and - wonder of wonders **-** a soft pale yellow cashmere pullover that seemed almost golden in the fading light. Usually, the man wasn't one to wear pullovers, as he preferred much more... traditional clothing, but he had came to appreciate the more relaxed variant of dressing, courtesy of his soon-to-be ex-son-in-law.

 _Ex-son-in-law._ What a mouthful. The man chuckled to himself quietly, garnet eyes looking in the distance through the window fondly. His youthful face was in odds with the silver color of his hair, and the sharp burgundy-colored eyes only accented the contrast. Anyone who would have seen him, they would have thought him to be shy of thirty years, maybe thirty-five years old, while in truth, he could be many-great-grandfather even to the oldest living human in the world.

And yet... he was chasing after the youth that was, in age comparison, not even a baby to him. Aono Tsukune was an enigma, a puzzle and the simplest equation in one - he was naive, faithful to a fault, stubborn twice and thrice over, and he may have fought for wrong beliefs, but that didn't deter the man from finding him... interesting, even when they had been enemies. Truthfully, the man would have preferred someone, anyone else for his beloved daughter **-** Moka deserved the very best, after all, but even those he deemed the best ones weren't as foolish as to challenge him head on, much less as they were aware they lacked everything - power, resources and cunningness to prevail.

Tsukune lacked all three of them - sure, the lad was plenty powerful, especially for such an eclectic mix of creatures he had been created from, but he still charged on, love and faith leading him.

But when he saw Moka's... feelings toward this youth, he let it be. Not that he didn't put the young man through the wringer later on - he still chuckled at the memories of some of the...challenges, but the boy didn't disappoint. Instead, he exceeded his expectations, earning his respect with blood, sweat and tears, and if the man were honest with himself... he envied his daughter. That kind of love and steadfast loyalty... sure, Akasha loved him, but he instinctively felt that the kind of love Akasha had for him and the boy had for Moka were different like day and night. While Akasha's was possessive and at times jealous, the boy's was like the bird's nest - soft, warm and yet firm enough to shelter through the harshest of storms.

He could see just why his eldest daughter was so... interested in the kid.

But that didn't help his own problem with him liking the boy more than he should have had. It came as a shock to him - after all, he was a _connoiseur_ of feminine beauty through and through, but something in this boy demanded his attention, his feelings and he was helpless to avert them away, or - the thought was just heinous - to bury them deep inside and lock them away.

However, he had done just that, because he wanted Moka to be happy, wanted - surprisingly - Tsukune to be happy and if he had to sacrifice a part of his heart for it, then so be it.

But foolish, foolish Moka had done the inexcusable. At first, he had been shocked when Tsukune told him just how low she had gone in her trying to force Tsukune to conform to her wishes - he understood her point of view, but Tsukune was equally as right, if not more so, in his own - and then, she dared to issue the ultimatum that broke every vow the young pair had taken in the Rites...

He shook his head slowly. Even he hadn't been so stupid, womanizer that he was. He wanted to slap Moka, both Inner and Outer, because mates like Tsukune were rare jewels, and even he had heard about the boy's pseudo harem back then in Youkai Academy. All those girls, Tsukune could have had bent to his whims, could have his pleasure with, but no, instead the boy remained faithful. And Moka, stupid girl she was, discarded him in favor of chasing after some imaginary perfection. Didn't the girl have any brain in her foolish head? He wouldn't have let Tsukune Court, and later on Bond her, if he had been against their children, even if there was indeed a chance of them being of mixed descent.

 _"Issa-san?"_ The man's musings were interrupted by the soft voice of a young male.

The silver-haired vampire turned his head, looking at the young man with black hair and soft brown eyes.

Oh well. Her loss, his gain.

Issa smiled pleasantly. _"Tsukune. "_

Surprisingly, even to himself, his smile was genuine.

And when Tsukune hesitantly smiled back, Issa knew that he would do everything in his power to catch and keep this person for himself.

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!_

When Tsukune announced his intention to break his bond to Moka, everyone was surprised. Tsukuna and Moka were perceived as a perfect, if slightly weird pair, after all. And for Tsukune to call it quits, something had to be horribly wrong with their marriage. Because if nothing else, Tsukune was known to be particularly stubborn when it came to sticking with Moka, and for him to formally denounce her, it was troubling news.

However, when they found out just why he wanted to sever their Bond... they raised an uproar, with Tsukune's unofficial harem in the front **.** The girls were practically baying for Moka's blood, and it was only Tsukune's wish that held them back from doing horrible things to the pink-haired vampiress. Kurumu wanted to skin the 'wolf... the painful way, and if she ever found Gin, she was more liable to make her threat real than to treat him civilly.

Akasha Bloodriver watched the broken pair in front of her. Moka was in a bad state – with a swollen stomach, her green eyes puffy with all the shed tears and clothed in a cream-colored dress with the rosario around her neck, her pink hair loose around her face she could have been beautiful, if not for the abject look of misery on her face and a distended middle. Her leaf green eyes were looking at Tsukune pleadingly, trying to make him to understand, to forgive and to take her back. She even got so far as to wear the small emerald and diamond brooch Tsukune had bought it for her for their fifth anniversary of marriage - Akasha knew that, because she remembered Tsukune coming to her, all awkward and blushing and stuttering as he asked for her help in the matter, which the Shinto vampiress gave gladly. The small thing cost half of Tsukune's monthly pay, but the boy still bought the small thing, because it was something that Moka would be happy to have - they weren't rich by any means, but Tsukune worked hard to change that fact, even if it meant working overtime and sometimes juggling two or three jobs to get them both through the month comfortably. Akasha could have helped, but Tsukune insisted he would be the one to provide for them, and Akasha reluctantly agreed.

She looked at Tsukune. The young man's eyes were not hopeful brown ones anymore, but dulled as if the light that usually made them alive was almost snuffed out. He was clothed in a dark gray business suit with a black tie and white shirt - older, more haggard looking, even if he was clean-shaven and his hair combed - a little longer than at his bonding and his whole attire was a jarring contrast against the traditional ones of the gathered Vampires, as if clothes were pointing out that he was different - not human, but different from theVampires and thus distancing himself from them even further.

 _"We gathered there today to break the Blood Rites between Aono Tsukune of the house of Shuzen and Akashiya Moka of the house of Bloodriver."_ Issa's smooth voice didn't betray anything, as if the man was totally indifferent to the happenings. But Issa was always like that - always in control and rarely surprised by anything. It was no wonder he was one of the most dangerous vampires still alive, Akasha reminisced reluctantly. If only it weren't for his... womanizing ways, he would have been perfect, but Issa was Issa.

_"Aono Tsukune, step forward."_

The young man complied gracefully, not even looking at his soon-to-be ex-wife.

 _"On what grounds are you calling for breaking the Blood Rites between you and my daughter?"_ Issa asked, his voice not revealing anything. _'The bastard,'_ Akasha thought bitterly. _'Unfeeling, emotionless, cruel –'_

 _"She cheated on me."_ Tsukune's voice was as empty as his eyes were. " _She cheated me out of my children, my honor and my heart."_

Akasha saw her daughter wince. Tsukune certainly was a blunt one, making the Shinso vampiress pity Moka for her foolishness all the more.

 _"Akashiya Moka, step forward."_ Issa's voice hardened for a bit, making the present vampires cringe slightly. Moka did so meekly, hanging her head.

 _"Is what he said true?"_ Not that the question was needed - all of the vampires gathered in the room could smell her scent, and it definitely wasn't one Tsukune's - instead, she carried a faint scent of wolf musk, mixed with her own natural blood and roses one.

 _"Yes."_ She whispered.

_"What reason did you have to break the Bond between the two of you?"_

Green eyes looked into the red ones _._

_"I wanted the child to be raised with vampires. He didn't. I said to him if he didn't comply then I would find someone to give me purebred children."_

Akasha couldn't believe the callousness of her own daughter.

_"Aono Tsukune, is that correct?"_

Tsukune looked into the red eyes of his father-in-law. _"I wanted the child to experience both_ _the_ _Vampire and_ _the_ _Human world. She didn't agree, threatened me to find someone more compatible with her demands and then proceeded to realize her threat."_

Akasha winced. Moka's foolishness was utterly astounding. She had been on the world long enough to know whether someone lied to her, and Tsukune couldn't lie to save his life.

But his...dispassionate recounting was just as bad, if not worse than his anger would have been. Because after that particular worm got out if its proverbial can, Moka would be disgraced in the vampire circles, even if she technically did have the right to choose another, the fact that she had chosen a werewolf would rub the proverbial fur of the vampire society bad enough to scorn her. Worse yet, she had broken the Blood Rites, meaning she would be lucky to be treated civilly after this... farce was done and over with.

_"I, Shuzen Issa_ _,_ _grant you the right to sever the Blood Rite to the one Akashiya Moka."_

Akasha blinked. She had expected Issa to question Tsukune more, to reason with him - as did Moka, if her suddenly desperate eyes were any indication to her distress.

 _"Thank you."_ Tsukune nodded as he finally turned to the shaking pink-haired girl. _"Aono Moka, from this day on -"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_ The eyes of the witnesses widened at the pink-haired young woman's interruption.

How uncouth.

How... _Disgraceful._

The murmurs started to flow among the people, shocked, entertained and disgusted.

First she dares to break the Rites, not even trying to discuss things with her Bonded, with a _werewolf_ , no less, and then she tactlessly apologizes -

 _"Tsukune, I am sorry! I am really really sorry!"_ The girl hurried with her words, cringing under the incredulous and in some cases, ill-willed glares of the present.

_"I didn't mean to!"_

Akasha closed her eyes resignedly.

 _"Please! I didn't, I really didn't mean to! Please, Tsukune, believe me!"_ The girl's voice reached a higher pitch in her panic, her eyes wide with terror and hope and remorse and something darker -

 _"_ _It's_ _too late."_ Tsukune finally replied tonelessly as he looked in the eyes he once admired with all his heart.

Moka stumbled, her face paling even more.

 _"No..."_ Her voice was small weak and desperate. _"Please, we went through so much... please, give me one more chance. I won't disappoint you, I swear, just... please..."_

 _"Moka."_ At his voice Moka eyed him hopefully - she knew he would forgive her, he always did and the Inner Moka smiled -

 _"You are carrying another man's child. And you are seriously expecting of me to take care of the both of you, raise the proof of your adultery in my house?"_ The words were spoken out gently, with no inflection of anger or incredulity, it was a merely a question to confirm the spoken facts.

 _"I - no, but –" She_ stumbled over her words, as if she were a child that barely began to speak.

 _"No. I may have tolerated many things, but I am no fool. And despite of your thinking that humans are cruel, stupid and inferior, they do in fact know and practice something called fidelity. When we bonded, I entrusted to you my heart, and honor and swore I would be faithful to you all the days of my life."_ Tsukune tilted his head.

_"Remeber, Moka? You should, you did promise me the same."_

Akasha's breath hitched as she recalled that particular memory. Moka had been resplendent in her bridal dress, then and even if it had been a weird custom, Issa surprisingly allowed it to be carried out. But what Akasha remembered the most, were the pledges.

It was cruel of Tsukune to remind Moka of them, but was that really cruelty? Hadn't Moka been the cruel one first, what with her breaking the sacred promises?

Beside her, Issa made a small sound Akasha didn't know how to interpret. A growl? A hum?

 _"But couldn't we work through it?"_ Moka's voice was that of a small girl who knew she had done something wrong, destroyed something irreparable, and still hoped to attain it back, miraculously whole and be forgiven in the whole deal.

Tsukune smiled at her gently, but that smile was void of warmth, void of anything.

_"It's too late to apologize."_

The breaking of the Bond proceeded without any other interruptions, save for an occasional sob or two from the disgraced pregnant vampiress.

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

It was done. Tsukune exhaled. It had hurt to see here standing there, so heartbreakingly beautiful, looking at him with guilty eyes, but Tsukune persisted. He loved her, true, but to bear and rear up the child of her adulterous actions was way beyond forgiveness even for him. In some way, he understood Moka's motivations, but her blind fear of the children being persecuted like she had been, despite Tsukune's arguments on the contrary, had broken everything between them.

And now he was standing here, in the rose garden, overlooking the pond and contemplating his future. He still had to deal with his own family - his mother was ridiculously fond of Moka and now he had to tell her that there wouldn't be any brown-eyed, pink-haired babies running around - he sighed, wishing for a smoke to relax his frayed nerves. And he had to get to the registry office to change the ownership of their shared domicile – even if it would be hard, Tsukune already decided to let her have the flat – even he, as a human, knew now that Moka's actions were aired out, there would be little, if any, mercy for her among the vampires. Even if she had Shinso blood, and was a member of one of the most prestigious families, that only meant her fall from grace was all the harder. He just hoped that Gin would do the right thing and mate her. And if not… well, bully for her. He was done playing hero-or better, victim - for her.

The roses were still showing off their resplendent beauty, but Tsukune knew that under the fragrant silky blossoms and dark green leaves, there was a mass of vines and thorns. It was ironic that the castle boasted one of the most beautiful gardens that were full of flowers which drew blood if handled carelessly, but it fit…somehow, the young man supposed.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. He was still clad in the business suit, only his jacket was now off and his tie was loosened from its proper place. The evening was warm enough to not need the jacket, and Tsukune was never one for formalities, and today he had enough of them to last him for a lifetime.

" _Tsukune."_ A smooth voice reverberated behind him, making the hybrid halt his motion and turn his head around to see the caller.

" _Issa-san."_ He acknowledged the man shortly.

Issa was clothed in his usual attire, which made Tsukune uncomfortable as it only enhanced that Issa wasn't an ordinary human but a… being that had literally lived longer than Tsukune existed. He was sharply reminded of that fact, as he had become comfortable with Issa being clad in casual clothes lately, seemingly making the silver-haired man one of Tsukune's peers - if not by age, then at least by image.

" _You didn't come to dinner."_ The man admonished him, those dark, wine-red eyes narrowing at Tsukune chidingly.

" _The situation is already uncomfortable enough."_ Tsukune replied, turning his head away to look at the red and white rose - the outer side of the petal was snow white, while the inner was blood red, as if the inner side was soaked in blood. Fascinated, Tsukune gently touched the fragile bloom, his fingertips gliding lightly on the outermost side of the velvety softness of the petal.

The man sighed as he looked at the clammed-up youth. _"You are still part of the family, Tsukune."_ He muttered, mildly exasperated at Tsukune's behavior and a little miffed that the boy's attention was centered on a rose instead of him. Was he such a sore sight for eyes? Tsukune wasn't a coward, but him averting eyes from Issa was beginning to get irritating. Issa wasn't the foolish girl who had managed to shatter Tsukune's heart, and even if they did have silver hair and red eyes… Issa was a man, damn it!

Elegant silver eyebrow twitching, Issa placed a hand on Tsukune's shoulder. _"Look at me, Tsukune."_ He paused. _"Please."_

Tsukune blinked with surprise. It was rare of the Shuzen lord to utter that little word, so it had to be important. Warily, he looked up to the lord and was once again struck with the familiar and yet unfamiliar lines.

" _You still have place among us, Tsukune."_ The man said to him, his voice low and intense. _"I know you are feeling guilt right now, but Tsukune, it was her decision."_

"And me breaking the Bond will practically make her an outcast among her people –"

" _Stop."_ Issa commanded the guilt-ridden boy forcefully. _"She had done wrong to you. You did the right thing. I know you are not thinking like that right now, but look – would you rather be with her, and raise the… child, knowing how it was brought to the world and being captured in the worry of her repeating the deed once you_ _had_ _done something she doesn't agree with?"_

"… _No."_ Tsukune's reluctant mumble made the strong fingers on his shoulder clutch a little bit, before relaxing. _"But I loved her."_ That meek excuse sounded weak even to his own ears.

" _I know. However, if I learned anything in my life,_ _it_ _was that loving someone also meant to let it go. Sometimes, the only solution is to let go, even if it's painful feeling."_ Issa muttered to the youth, his burgundy-colored eyes dimmed with memories.

Tsukune blinked. " _Issa-sa –_ "

" _Issa, Tsukune. Just Issa."_ The man muttered to him, sighing wearily. He now knew the feeling of being…set aside only too intimately, even if unintentionally. And he was a little disheartened at Tsukune's dense nature. But that denseness was also a part of Tsukune, and as such, a lovable personality trait, even if it made Issa wish to shake the youth something fierce to get at least some awareness into him.

" _Uhh, okay. Issa-sa - Issa."_ Tsukune offered timidly, making the vampire quirk his mouth in a tiny smile.

" _So what will you do now?"_ Issa asked, his voice a mite bit more relaxed - Tsukune didn't know how he knew that, but he knew it as sure as he knew the sun will rise again the next day.

" _I don't know. With your permission, I wish to stay here for the night, and tomorrow…"_ He swallowed heavily. _"Tomorrow, I will begin to pack and hopefully find a new lodge."_

Ah. Tsukune, the stubborn fool, still insisted on leaving the flat to Moka. Well, that was all well in Issa's books.

More than well, in fact.

" _They you will come to live with me."_ Issa commanded, disregarding Tsukune's taken-aback yelp of surprise.

" _Wha - No! I already used too much of your goodwill as it is!"_ Tsukune protested, his gentle brown eyes wide with dismay.

" _Tsukune. This is not negotiable."_ Issa growled at him. _"And if you insist on yourself representing a burden to me, then you will just pay it back via being my companion… won't you?"_

Devious red orbs looked at the wide-eyed Tsukune, who shivered like a small rabbit in front of a hungry wolf. " _Um… alright - but only until I find the flat for myself!"_ Tsukune capitulated hastily, making the silver-haired vampire smirk smugly at him.

" _All right, then."_

Was it Tsukune's imagination or did he just heard the mourning bells tolling for his plans of acquiring his own flat? _"Uh… At least let me pay for my share of living expenses!"_ He pleaded, his heart hammering wildly under his ribcage.

" _Of course,"_ Issa agreed, his voice perfectly amiable to the idea.

Tsukune barely had a time to squeak when he felt smooth, a little cooler lips touch his own. Brown eyes widened even further and his heart just about jumped out of his chest, but Issa's touch was fleeting, like butterfly's wings.

Issa couldn't resist the temptation. The tiny rabbit-person in front of him was just too tempting to even attempt the resistance, and with Tsukune being free, he didn't waste time to lay the claim on the youth. It was only a small taste, if barely that - not his usual barrage of seductive kisses and nips, but this little rabbit deserved more than his usual fare.

And Tsukune's blush was more than a pleasant sight too.

" _What-but-what - !"_   Tsukune stammered, as he stepped a step back, and to his surprise, Issa-san -no Issa now, let him. He covered his mouth, as if denying that the kiss had happened, but the delicious warmth spreading across his lips was unmistakable. And deny it as he may, Tsukune was intrigued.

" _Yes, Tsukune?"_ Issa answered, his voice undertone with a low purr that made Tsukune shiver - whether with dread or excitement, he didn't know.

" _Why did you do… that?"_ Tsukune asked, blushing even more.

" _Well, firstly, we sealed the contract."_ Issa answered, as if it him kissing Tsukune was totally normal occurrence.

" _W-Well, I don't remember any contract that would require for a-a kiss!"_ Tsukune persisted, his voice trembling now.

" _Of course not."_ Issa agreed, making Tsukune squeak indignantly.

" _I_ _did_ _tell you that you were mine."_

And with that said, Issa gently touched Tsukune's flushing cheek gently, stroking the fragile skin, before turning around and walking away, leaving the flustered young man to stare after him.

" _Y – You wish!"_ Tsukune called after him, before slapping a hand on his insolent mouth in horror. But Issa's only answer was a devilish chuckle, full of anticipation and amusement.

And even if Tsukune was feeling mortally embarrassed, he was feeling as if he was floating ten feet off the ground, held only by Issa's rope and dearly hoping that this time he would make it to … wherever they would go.

Although he had a sneaky suspicion that unlike Moka, Issa would hold his own end of the rope through thick and thin, and despite how he dreaded that particular occasion, Tsukune couldn't find it in himself to mind too much.

_**/Owari/The End/** _


	2. Can't Escape My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Rosario+Vampire, nor its characters. The lyrics [Can’t Escape My Love] used are property of Enrique Iglesias. You want to listen to it, go to Youtube. 
> 
> Summary: Issa’s little hunt after our favorite harem-cursed human bunny. Tsukune is a hard nut to crack - err, convince, but he can’t escape Issa’s love. 
> 
> Shout Out: You know, I didn’t think I would ever write any kind of sequel to Apologize, but you can thank your lucky stars in the shape of Noodles, farronewp, CashyHoray1.00, CJ.1013, Jehwgksjbeis and gojyo-lover20 who poked and prodded (meaning you, farronewp,) for a sequel. Along with my wondrous beta MHB, who kindly kicked me to rewrite lemon section (the original one was scrapped, and new one is way longer.). Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: SLASH - meaning boy/boy pairing, so Shuzen Issa/Tsukune Aono. Issa is hunting after Tsukune, and there is LEMON, so… you were warned. Onward brave souls!

_You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love_

Tsukune twitched. Since his sudden - and now, when he thought back - unreasonable decision to accept Issa-san's - _'just Issa, Tsukune '_ \- offer to live with him, his awareness was at an all-time high, thanks to that stupid vampire and his kiss.

He had accepted Issa's offer because he really wanted to get away from Moka and her whining and really, was it too much to ask to actually have some sort of peace to get over heartbreak?

The brown-haired young man huffed as he plopped on his bed, running a shaky hand through his tresses.  
That man was just unreasonable!

And it all began so very innocently, too.

Tsukune had thought that nothing would change - well, except his lodgings and maybe company (that was a given,) but everything was turned a hundred eighty degrees around. Luckily, he had requested some leave to get his personal affairs in order, his boss being uncommonly accommodating to him, while he had been a complete hard-ass on his case before. That should have warned him, Tsukune mused sourly, but no. And then, living with Issa. To Tsukune's surprise, it was kind of easy to get into a morning routine that included having breakfast with the vampire, having free time, and occasionally, meeting each other in the garden and striking up a chat or two.

However, Tsukune was getting restless and he wanted to go back to work. Somehow, he found himself enlisted in evening classes to study for college entrance exams, and his workload was mysteriously reduced. Not that he was ungrateful but this was just...

And when he was chatting with Arisa-chan - she was a fellow student, and they were assigned to do a project together, but even when they finished the project, they remained thick as thieves, oftentimes going to nearby cafe to drink a cuppa and chat about whatever struck their fancy. She knew his woes, that he was divorced and that he wished for a family - not that vampires were a bad family, but still it wasn’t too much to wish for his own little family, wasn’t it? – and he knew about her troubles of finding a job, taking care of her little brother and so on. Normal, friendly subjects He had been excited to finally have a friend - his ex-high school friends didn’t count, because more than half of them wanted to get in his pants, and that damned werewolf definitely wasn’t friend material - not after what he had pulled with Moka. And so, he talked about Arisa-chan excitedly, describing her - honey-colored shoulder length hair with deep gray eyes, slender, with a sweet smile along with huge penchant on eating anything spicy. She was a lady, and Tsukune often wondered just why she chose to associate herself with him, when there were many other males that would be more than happy to keep her company. Arisa just laughed, and said it was a secret, and the subject was dropped. Slowly, but surely, Arisa-chan was dragging him out of his misery, making him feel whole - still with many cracks, but she was gluing these shards together in her own quiet, awkward way.

“I’m grateful I met Arisa-chan.” He mentioned to Issa-san one day, smiling fondly at the memory of her playing with a Labrador puppy. They had visited the animal shelter – Arisa had once worked here part time, and she still visited it from time to time. “She is a beautiful person.”

Reveling in his newfound friendship, he didn’t notice the air around his vampire associate practically freeze with distaste. They were walking through the garden, talking about their day - it was evening already, and it became the standard practice for them to meet each other in the garden and talk. “Really?” Issa said, his voice disinterested, but Tsukune didn’t care. “Yeah.” He nodded happily. “We are going to the cinema tomorrow.”

Red eyes glanced at him, before Issa looked back at the road. “So, some kind of a date?”  
“Yeah, you could say that.” Tsukune nodded happily, not noticing the vampire’s mood plummet even further.

It was autumn now, the leaves painted in rich shades of golden, red and brown with orange thrown in. The evening was a little bit chilly, but not too much - just enough for the wind to make Tsukune’s cheeks faintly redden with the cold.

“You are spending too much time with her.” Issa said slowly, making Tsukune snap out of his daydream. “Wha – “ Tsukune yelped. “But Issa-san!” brown eyes looked into red ones, wide with hurt and defiance.

The vampire was clothed in dark grey suit with burgundy shirt and black tie, the dark colors strengthening the contrast between his pale skin, red eyes and silver hair. “You do.” He said flatly, his smooth voice making Tsukune’s spine chill with the tone it was spoken in. “Lately, all I hear it’s Arisa this or Arisa that. Have you forgotten to whom you belong already?”

Tsukune bristled. The _nerve_ of that guy!

“I belong to _myself_ , Issa-san.” He bit out, glaring at the man. “And it’s of no concern of yours what I do!” Huffing, he turned back, only for his chin to be caught between the two cool fingers and his eyes were involuntarily dragged up to look in the annoyed red orbs.

“On the contrary, it’s my concern, _Tsu-ku-ne_.” The man purred out, his scent making the ex-human slightly dazed with the exotic fragrance he couldn’t quite place. “Because you agreed to be _mine_.”

Tsukune swallowed, as he heard his heart quicken. He felt like a tiny mouse trapped under cobra’s gaze, having nowhere to go. “I didn’t say anything like that.” He protested his voice shaky.

Pale eyebrow quirked up. “Oh? You deny agreeing to be my companion? How very bold of you.” the pressure on his chin strengthened, making Tsukune grit his teeth with pain.  
“I am not obliged to be with you 24/7!” Tsukune growled back as he jerked his chin out of the mans’ grip.

Or tried to. Stupid vampire strength. He glared at the man, the pupils in his brown eyes windblown, almost darkening out the iris.

Stupid bastard of a vampire.

Involuntarily, he breathed in the vampire’s breath and he had to suppress a shiver – of disgust or anxiety, he wasn’t sure.

“Tsk.” The vampire clicked mock-disappointedly. “Such forgetfulness…” Tsukune glared. He was not forgetful, thank you oh so very much!

“Whether you like it or not, Aono Tsukune, you are mine.” The man’s red eyes looked into his own widened orbs calmly, a steel undertone making the young man shift uncomfortably.

And then, those pale, stern lips were on his ones, shocking Tsukune with their soft coolness into stupor.  
This just wasn’t happening. He wasn’t supposed to kiss a guy, Issa-san’s first kiss notwithstanding, but that one was for sealing a contract, wasn’t it?

 _“Hn!”_ He whined as he placed his hands on the man’s chest, trying to push him away, but the vampire was about as movable as a one-ton heavy slab of granite.

_Here's how it goes_   
_You and me, up and down_   
_But maybe, this time, we'll get it right_   
_Worth the fight_

Issa felt his prey trying to struggle away from him.

 _Cute._ But he didn’t intend to let the boy get away from him.

Not now.  
Not ever.

Since the day Tsukune had accepted his invitation to live with him as his companion, Issa Shuzen used any and almost all means to have the boy beside him. Since then, they established a routine of having meals together, long evening walks while they talked, and he also underhandedly caused the boy’s job load to lighten - after all, what was his influence for if not using it? Usually, such a task would be below him doing it – he had minions for that kind of work, but this was for Tsukune, so he took that particular chore upon himself… besides, despite of his minions being faithful to him, he couldn’t expect them to keep their mouth shut, especially in such regard- Tsukune was already more than infamous enough in the world of the supernatural - if not for his alliances, however strange they may have been, then for his blood and last, but not least, his dissolution of the blood bond between him and Moka.

He barely stopped himself from smirking with triumph as he witnessed the dissolution of that particular bond - stupid girl, she had a veritable diamond in her hand, having Tsukune’s love, and yet, she exchanged it for the coal that was that damned werewolf. Last he had heard of her was that she was living in Tsukune’s old apartment, trying to make ends meet. Because Tsukune had been the breadwinner of the two when they were married, Moka didn’t have any clue how to deal with finances and so on, so she was pressed to live below the standard she had lived when she had been bonded to Tsukune. Of course, Akasha was giving her a small monthly stipend, but still…

But enough about his foolish daughter. He was here, and now, with Tsukune, who was still stubbornly trying to stop his advances. When Issa had heard about that Arisa-chan it took all of his self-restraint not to search for the bint and tear her pretty little throat out.

She didn’t have any right to Tsukune, damn it! And the little girl was just too snuggly and cozy with Tsukune for him to believe that she intended anything more than friendship with him. But today – today took the proverbial cake.

He heard - and felt - Tsukune gasp as his tongue stopped swiping his lips and instead invaded his mouth, quckly stealing in as Tsukune involuntarily opened his mouth - that taste of almonds and jasmine tea prickling at his taste buds along with something uniquely Tsukune. He lifted his other hand cupping the back of Tsukune’s head with it, marveling at the warm silkiness of that brown hair - Tsukune was like a small sun – a sunspot that was always warm and welcoming –

\- and then, the boy’s teeth snapped down on his tongue, making him growl in shock as he retreated, glaring at the panting brat.

Tsukune was flushed, his dark brown eyes glaring at him and Issa could smell the nervousness and determination coming off of him, and the boy was trembling as he jerked out of his grasp –  
Only Issa didn’t want to let him go, prompting the young man to growl and stomp on his foot, but without success, as Issa already moved his foot away.

“You bit me, you brat.” He growled at the youth, blood red eyes narrowing with displeasure.

“I said _no!_ ” Tsukune hissed back. “And correct me if I am wrong, but being a companion means only being a companion and not having your tongue practically rape my throat!” His accusation would be much more effective if he weren’t panting and his cheeks weren’t flushed with exertion.

Issa had to smirk at the boy’s ire. “Then you really didn’t read the fine print in your classes, did you?” He asked whimsically, before he sobered. As much as that deer-in-headlights look Tsukune was currently sporting entertained him, they didn’t have need for misconceptions – heavens only knew Tsukune didn’t.

“Tsukune. I want you as my companion. More than a companion.” Those brown eyes blinked, confused, making him sigh with irritation. Did he really have to spell it out to him? He began to wonder if that day in the rose garden when he first kissed Tsukune was just a spur of moment for the kid to actually use his brain. Because right now, Tsukune didn’t seem to.

“But – “Tsukune tried to refute his words turning his head aside, and exposing to Issa that tempting expanse of his neck. The vampire had to swallow down his impulse not to bend down and then scrape his fangs - just a little - against that smooth skin and then lap up the red liquid that was pulsing under its surface.

“No buts. You are mine.” Issa growled out, finally releasing the youth’s chin, but his other hand still cradled the back of the boy’s head.

“But _why?_ I am nothing special! And I don’t like guys like that! I don’t like you like – “ Tsukune’s words stopped in his throat as he tried to choke them past his lips, but he couldn’t.

“You are _lying,_ Tsukune.” The man said to him gently. Tsukune’s eyes shuttered shut with grief as he nodded miserably.

Because he had done short of everything to get his mind off the vampire and his kiss. Because he was ashamed that his heartbreak wasn’t really as severe as it should have been, thanks to that one kiss. Because he wanted to, but was afraid - once burned, twice shy, after all, and it was hard to look at Issa at first, what with his silver hair and red eyes and pale skin, so like, and yet unlike Inner Moka. Because he knew that Issa would be different from her, and yet, in a tiny place of his heart, he still doubted that his luck would held this time.

“Tsukune.” A gentle tug on his hair made the boy shudder, an unvoiced question. _’Why are you doing that? To us?’_

Was there even _‘them’_ anyway?

“You doubt me.” Tsukune heard the man sigh, and he wanted to curl up in shame. He stiffened as he felt an arm around his lower back, gently pressing his body forward and into the vampire’s, and he involuntarily inhaled the scent of sandalwood and clover.

_'Cause love is something you can shake_   
_When it breaks_   
_All it takes is some trying_

Both of them stood in the distant corner of the garden far away and well-hidden from the prying eyes, with Tsukune being embraced by his ex-father-in-law. And that only made the situation even weirder than it had been at the beginning.

“I’m sorry. I just – “‘ _Can’t. Won’t.’_ The unspoken words were acknowledged between the two of them as sure as if they had given them life.

“You can. Just try.” The man murmured into Tsukune’s ear, his voice low and earnest, making Tsunkune involuntarily cling to him even more. He knew he would be feeling mortified afterwards, and his conscience would be rebuking him, but –

He just had to try.  
Only try.

Hesitantly, he lifted his head, and timidly pressed his lips against the others.

It was just a kiss. A small peck on the lips, really. Those serious burgundy-colored eyes looked at him with understanding.

And then, the vampire bent down.  
A peck back.

It was scary, and for a moment, Tsukune stiffened, expecting the man to boldly kiss his mouth like he had before, but he only brushed his lips against his own in a fleeting caress. Soft. Gentle. _Fleeting._

And then, Tsukune stretched back up and pecked him again.

It was like some kind of a game between them – like a volleyball, giving and receiving, neither of them daring to take more than what they were given.

But then, when Issa kissed him, Tsukune didn’t let him go, lifting his hands and entangling them in vampire’s silver mane of hair to keep the head where it was, making him gasp softly at the gesture.

Next stage. A tongue timidly poked out from his mouth and licked at the partly opened mouth, their breath intermingling, the soft puffs finally melding together.

“Tsukune.” The silver-haired vampire breathed out, and brown eyes looked into burgundy-colored ones and widened with the expression of warmth within them.

Slowly, the vampire bent his head, nuzzling the expanse of his throat, making his breath hitch and his hands clutch at those silky silver tresses a bit more as the man kissed the fragile skin, as if it was something infinitely precious and irreplaceable.

Those strong hands slid down, from the back of his head – Tsukune missed their warmth, but shuddered as they brushed against his neck, against his upper back, and then slid lower, to his lower back and then to the edges of his pullover, toying with the hem of the soft fabric here.

 _“Try.”_ The word was breathed against his lips, and Tsukune nodded hesitantly, giving an assent to those warm hands to liberate him of the warm garment, making him shiver as he felt the cool air on his skin. He blushed as he felt that ruby-colored gaze on his form, ducking his head with embarrassment, only for his hand to be caught in another and led to the man’s black tie, his finger touching the smooth fabric, making his shiver with the knowledge that this was real and happening right now.

Only, he felt as if he was still dreaming.

Issa watched as Tsukune clumsily untied the cravat, the young man’s habit of unconsciously biting his lips awkwardly endearing in comparison to the lifetime and more of the more experienced lovers he had in the past. And yet, his heart was now thundering just by witnessing such an innocent action. Smiling a small, almost unseen smile, he kissed the boy’s forehead as he shrugged down the jacket, leaving him only in his shirt, trousers and shoes. His fingers crept toward the youth’s belt, unclasping it sneakily, and succeeding in doing the same with the trousers button.

Tsukune’s hands uncertainly lifted to unclasp the buttons of his shirt, making Issa’s small smile widen a little bit more.

“Try, Tsukune.” He whispered to the youth gently. There was no rush. Nobody would dare disturb them, else they would experience Issa’s wrath. And honestly, Issa didn’t felt the need to rush anything. Tsukune was someone precious, someone who deserved everything Issa could give to him.

How ironic that he would have found such a gem of a person among the worthless humans.  
How shallow, that he was angered at Tsukune’s want of Moka’s Rosario because the boy wanted the Outer more than Inner. (He slyly toed off Tsukune’s shoes, leaving him in socks and trousers.)  
How amusing, that this tiny rabbit person unknowingly ensnared him, the great Issa Shunzen, in his trap.  
How endearing, that the young man was tripping over the simple buttons as he tried to undress him.  
How uncharacteristic of him to be so very patient with anyone. Well, Tsukune was always an exception.

He shrugged his shirt off, reveling in Tsukune’s gasp of surprise, and for once, absurdly proud of his good looks.

Smirking softly, he took in Tsukune’s wide-eyed innocence, and unzipped the boy’s trousers, making him yelp with surprise.

“I - Issa-san!” The young man blurted out, his cheeks reddening with shame, as he tried to shy away, but Issa didn’t allow him.

“I am here. I will be here.” _‘I won’t leave you.’_ The unspoken words between them made Tsukune blush even deeper.

Another kiss, gentle at first, and then steadily deepening, until Issa felt himself drunk on the young man’s scent, skin, taste and warmth.

Truly, Moka was all kinds of stupid to disregard Tsukune.  
Oh well, her loss, his gain.

His fingers wedged themselves in the elastic of the boy’s boxers, tugging them down, making Tsukune yelp with horrified surprise, but he didn’t let go of him or the kiss.

Tsukune didn’t know what to think. Or do, for that matter. He knew how such things were done - at least with a girl, but here he was, undressed first, standing in the garden, clad only in his dark gray wife-beater and black socks, making him feel about to explode with mortification.

His heart was racing, clenching and unclenching with furious, painful rhythm – like it did with Moka, but unlike with Moka, his heart pounded more and faster as if it was about to jump out of his chest cavity and either go to Issa or flee from him. He felt as if he couldn’t stand up anymore, his legs trembling and he felt strangely lightheaded, about to pass out and yet, he was right here, right now, under that garnet gaze looking at him hungrily, and having no delusion that something wouldn’t change after this.

He looked at Issa-san - Issa-san obviously didn’t believe in needing an undershirt, so his eyes slid over the pale expanse of his chest, and stomach muscles - slender and strong and just about perfect, making him ashamed of his own form for a moment - Issa was perfection incarnate, what was he even doing with a kid like him in the first place?

“You are perfect.” As if he heard his unspoken doubt, he heard Issa’s voice murmur to him. “Don’t ever doubt it, Tsukune.”

They were only a foot apart, looking at each other, Tsukune blushing at his half-nakedness, and trying to tug down the fabric of his wife-beater to cover himself, and Issa looking at him hungrily, standing proud with his chest bared and his silver hair mussed slightly from his usually orderly appearance.

And then, Issa was there and kissing him – not the usual, gentle, exploratory kisses, but hungry ones, as if he was about to devour him whole, making Tsukune whimper at the man’s forceful advancement.

And then, with an odd shuffle and wiggle, the man’s trousers were low on his hips and Tsukune felt those hands slide possessively from his waist down to his ass, each one grabbing an ass cheek possessively, making him squeak with shock as he wiggled to try and dislodge those hands.

“Get your - _ah_ , hands, off of my ass!” He managed to gasp out, but he only got a wicked chuckle in return.

“Won’t do, Tsukune.” The vampire purred back as he kneaded the twin flesh globes, parting them and to his mortification, Tsukune felt himself become heated at the man’s action.

It was forbidden.  
Indecent.  
 _And totally arousing._

Those clever fingers inched on, gently feeling the crack, making him jerk in surprise.

“W - What -!?” He tried to speak out, but he was muffled by a tongue being shoved past his lips, forcing him to participate in the game of tongue-tag. He couldn’t speak, only whimper, which he did, not that it detracted his assaulter any less.

Issa was in heaven. Having Tsukune right where he wanted him, it was a gift beyond any he had received in his long life. Gently, softly, he teased the man, enjoying his whimpers, finally ending the kiss and placing his fingers to the young man’s mouth. “Lick them.” He ordered with a husky growl.

Meekly, Tsukune complied - Issa would have thought he would have resisted more, but it seemed that pleasure had done its share of dazing the youth, and Issa knew that Tsukune wasn’t the one to lead. No, he was one to be taken care of, to be sheltered, and pampered.

And Issa intended to deliver.

When he felt his fingers were sufficiently wet, he removed them from Tsukune’s mouth trailing them back to that tempting crack and then rubbing them in, searching for that elusive opening.

He looked how Tsukune’s eyed flew open from his date, those pink – darkened mouth opened in a yelp of protest, because there was something invading him –

\- how he squirmed, trying to get away, but Issa grabbed him by the back of his neck, pressing a kiss on his lips to distract him, growling in frustrated arousal when the young man involuntarily wiggled against him.

 _“Tsu-ku-ne.”_ He snarled out, making the youth still for a moment, those dazed eyes looking in his own garnet ones with confusion and arousal swirling in the passion-darkened orbs.

“Issa – I’m feeling weird. Why – “Tsukune tried to ask as he shimmied forward, only to blush as he felt a very distinctive bulge under the vampire’s belt.

A moment later, he was slammed against the tree, lifted up and his eyes widened when something bigger prodded against his entrance.

“You little _minx_ ,” The vampires hissed against his throat, nibbling sharply, just shy of piercing the skin. “You don’t know what are you doing to me, do you?” Pale smooth chest rose and fell with panting breaths, and then, the pressure strengthened when this thick something pressed on, sliding in slowly and making him stiffen with the dull pain.

 _“That’s - !”_ He yelped.

“Tsukune, if you say _‘impossible’_ , I will bite you.” The silveret purred at him, his stomach taut with an effort of holding back.

Red eyes watched as those gentle brown eyes widened, and the already flushed skin blushed even further. “R-Really?” Tsukune squeaked out, making Issa pause in his exploration.

“Would you wish me to?” He asked, a tilting his head, red looking into brown intensely, as if Issa was trying to read the young man’s mind by the sheer look alone.

“Would you?” Tsukune whispered back, his fingers intertwining in the silver strands at the back of Issa’s head nervously. Silver eyebrows hiked up. “Is that a yes, _Tsu-ku-ne?_ ” The vampire’s voice dropped lower, his tone both teasing and serious at the same time.

“U - Um… M – Maybe?” Tsukune winced at his squeak. He cursed inwardly - he sounded like some of those indecisive chicks, and he definitely wasn’t a chick, thank you very much!

“If you don’t want to, it’s alright.” Issa reassured him, nuzzling their noses together in a small Eskimo kiss. Tsukune’s eyebrows furrowed. “But Moka always – “He tried to explain, only to feel the man’s finger touching his babbling lips gently.

“I am not Moka, Tsukune. “He said sternly. “If you don’t want to, it’s alright. Even if you never want to, it’s okay. I don’t like you because of your blood. I like you because of you.”

Tsukune’s hitched breath felt like a dagger between his ribs. Issa sighed. “Tsukune, I am not Moka. She may have used you like that, but I don’t need to. I am older and can reign in –“

He was interrupted by a heated kiss. “Thank you.” Those two heartfelt words carried so much. _‘Thank you for understanding. Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for being patient with me.’_

“Another time, then?” The stern lips curved in a small, smile, which Tsukune dared to label as mischievous, and those garnet eyed gleamed with affection.

“Yeah.” With that, Tsukune once again took possession of those smiling lips, wanting to get some more of those drugging kisses. “Now, where were we?” He panted as he wiggled against the vampire.

“Something about something being impossible?” Issa teased back, smirking, making Tsukune groan with dread. He felt a small bite on his right shoulder - just enough to prick, but not enough to puncture.

“It is possible, _Tsu-ku-ne._ Now, be a good little rabbit and be still for me.” Issa nuzzled the place between Tsukune’s neck and shoulder gently.

“I object to being labeled a rabbit.” Tsukune huffed, but he stilled nonetheless, acutely feeling those smooth, strong hands caressing his behind.

He shuddered at feeling chuckle against the tender skin of his neck. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” The huskily growled-out order made him comply hesitantly, as he clumsily tried to do the deed, pressing them impossibly closer, and he nearly squeaked when he felt something pressing against his opening - a strange, weird kind of pressure, like reverse of - he blushed when he thought what this opening was used for and he opened his mouth to protest, only to be muffled by a heated kiss, the vampire’s tongue coaxing his own in a heated dance of slickness and sensuality.

It was slow, and weird and at the moment unpleasant – the pressure was stretching both his skin and his inner walls and Tsukune was beginning to wonder what was all the hype about, whimpering with confused annoyance. But then, those hands moved, and Issa retreated slightly, making him feel both bereft and relived at once, and Tsukune didn’t know what to feel.

 _“Don’t –! “_ He gasped out as he managed to tear his lips away from vampire’s ones, instinctively clutching his legs around that slender waist tighter, as if to making Issa stay.

It was terribly intimate and a whole lot awkward, feeling someone else than Moka between his legs - scratch that, Moka was never between his legs, and Tsukune had to suppress a hysterical chuckle at his imagination, but then, Issa moved on and In, and that weird feeling of fullness was back –

Issa huffed as he moved, the tightness was maddening, and he wondered just how long he could hold on his iron self-control until it would shatter completely. Tsukune’s legs were clutching him against the boy’s body, an odd whimper or two occasionally making it past his lips and Issa was filled with both amazement and respect at that wonderful being he was cradling against him – it had to be hard for Tsukune, who had known touch of only a female lover - and for him, to trust Issa, to open for Issa so –

\- it was the strongest aphrodisiac imaginable, and Issa knew, with the certainty he didn’t ever felt before, not even when he was with Akasha - that he would never, ever let Tsukune go.

Then, two-or three thrusts after this, Tsukune gasped, his eyes widening, and his lips slackened in an ‘o’ of surprise, and that whimper electrified Issa like nothing else –

Tsukune jerked as he felt something deep within his bowels zinging up his spine - it was faint, but pleasurable spark that made him slack his jaw momentarily with surprise - he wanted more, and at the same time, he wanted less of it, but there was need for moremore _more,_ and when he looked in Issa’s eyes, he saw the same heat that grappled in his stomach and crotch - he whimpered he felt the additional little shocks from his member, sensitive and erect and he just wanted –

His hips jerked back without his conscious thought and he mewled at the friction between them and within him and he wanted more.

“I – Isssa!” Tsukune’s desperate hiss made the silver-haired vampire almost lose the reigns of his self-control, the young man’s voice should have been prohibited, because surely, nothing had right to sound so erotic. _“M – More!”_

“You are mine, Tsukune!” Issa growled at the youth, his stomach churning with heat and he voraciously kissed those pinked lips, thrusting his tongue in the warm, moist cavern daringly, tasting both Tsukune’s taste and feeling the whimpers vibrating from within, Tsukune’s skin against his stomach heated and soft and smelling of them, so vulnerable and exposed and yet so very indecent- _“Say it!”_

“Y – _hah_ \- Yours!” Tsukune agreed, his voice pitched and pleading and raw both with emotions and sensations that ravaged his body.

And this was the last straw.

Issa’s control snapped. Snarling, he took possession of those slender hips - belatedly, he knew that Tsukune would have some hand-shaped bruises later on, but he couldn’t be arsed - those would be marks of possession, that Tsukune was Issa’s and nobody’s else, only Issa’s -

-Tsukune threw his head back against the tree’s trunk, his body tensing, stomach muscles contracting and Issa felt those fingers digging in the skin of his back, the nails biting in harshly, thighs clutching to his waist even harder, and then Tsukune exhaled the sound Issa would remember forever - half of a choke, and half a strangled exclamation, like being imprisoned and simultaneously freed - those beautiful brown orbs snapping open with surprise and then being half-slitted as his body was wracked by the shudders of release, those innocent brown eyes so dark they seemed to be almost black and full of sin –

Issa felt his body become taut and he was overwhelmed with his own pleasure, and for once, he had given into it, allowing himself to be one with the person that unknowingly held his heart.

 

_If you feel like leaving_   
_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_   
_Soon, you'll be finding_   
_You can run, you can hide_   
_But you can't escape my love_   
_You can run, you can hide_   
_But you can't escape my love_

The silence between them after what they had done was awkward.

Tsukune didn’t know what to think.

What to do.

He certainly didn’t subscribe for a round of hot, sweaty, mind-blowing sex when he came to the garden yesterday – in fact, he wasn’t even gay, for heaven’s sake, and even if he did admit to himself that he definitely felt _something_ for Issa - it was impossible not to be attracted to the bastard, he was way too charismatic for his own good, but he was unsure on what was between them right now.

Passion, sure. Understanding… well, probably. There were some points they would never see each other eye to eye, most prominently Issa’s disdain of humans and Tsukune’s stubborn maintenance of the fact he once belonged to that particular species - in fact, Tsukune still thought himself as a human, no matter the strange cocktail of liquids in his blood – but that still didn’t constitute good blocks for building their relationship.

In fact, what was their relationship right now? Tsukune feared to look closer at the situation, because that would mean some deep soul-searching he definitely wasn’t prepared to do… yet. Or never.

So they had an affair - so what? It was normal, and Issa’s reputation as a womanizer was widely known in the supernatural community - but where did that leave him, Tsukune?

Sure, Issa could be rather sweet, but that still didn’t mean Tsukune had to like him any more after that romp in the garden.

The gentle-natured man blushed at the memories as he forcefully zipped his duffle bag shut.

He had managed to tiptoe away from the man - how he managed that he was still stunned about, because usually, Issa wasn’t one to be caught unaware, but he seemed to sleep so very peacefully Tsukune didn’t had the heart, nor guts, his brain mockingly reminded him - to wake him up, because that would mean opening a whole new can of worms.

He looked around the room, checking if he had everything. He would miss it, but for now, he deserved some peace and he definitely wouldn’t get it if he stayed with Issa.

So, Arisa-chan, it was.

_So_   
_If you go_   
_You should know_   
_It's hard to just forget the past_   
_So fast_   
_It was good, it was bad_   
_But it was real_   
_And that's all you have_   
_In the end, our love mattered_

Issa was no fool. He knew that his lover would try to ditch him as soon as he, Issa, fell asleep. Tsukune had enough shocks for a day – from their argument, to Issa outright mauling his mouth with his tongue, to Issa trying to persuade him to accept the fact that he was definitely something more than a companion to the Shuzen clan head. And that invitation to seduction and following romp didn’t ease the things between them any less.

Though….The romp in question was exquisite. The silver-haired vampire smirked. Who knew that Tsukune could be such a wildcat in bed? Well, not in bed, if he was technical, but still...

He smirked as he looked at the stars on the darkened sky. For now, he would let Tsukune go…

… but the hunt would go on.

If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
Soon, you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love

Slender brown eyebrows twitched.

That damned bastard.

Indeed, Issa Shuzen was one very persistent bastard who didn’t take no for an answer when he wanted something.

Somehow - not that Tsukune doubted he wouldn’t - the man had found out the address of Tsukune’s temporary lodgings and since then, Tsukune found himself in enviable – not! - position of being a recipient of many courting gifts.

Was the man daft or something?

And his friend or not, Tsukune was definitely fed up with Asuka’s cooing and squealing over the gifts - he even had to prevent her from keeping any because that would be a straight-out suicide.

Vampires were ridiculously possessive like that - the gifts were only meant for their courters and heavens help anyone who would with to ‘help’ themselves with the gifts of their intended.

Another day, another bouquet of fragrant Osiris roses (-just where did Issa find them – they were ridiculously expensive,) and a small card enclosed, the words written in a beautiful cursive.

_**‘You can’t escape my love’.** _

“I can _try_ , bastard,” Tsukune murmured peevishly as he crumbled the card and threw it to the wastebasket.

He would deny to his dying day that his heart was just a little bit warmer and his stomach flipped just a little bit more.

He was _not_ happy, dammit!

_You can run, you can hide_   
_But you can't escape my love_

No matter how he tried, Tsukune couldn’t make more intimate bonds with his admirers. After he had recovered from his heartbreak and away from one silver-haired vampire chasing his ass - he took a sabbatical from his studies before he tackled the university entrance exams – he was deemed prime dating material and what was even better, nobody knew about his first disaster of a marriage. So he could pretend that he was searching for romance or a fling like any of his year mates were, and yet, there was some sort of a mysterious quality to him that made him seem to be more mature than his peers and causing women to flock to him in droves, much to his dismay and Asuka’s pouting.

He had gone on a few dates, but he couldn’t bring himself to go any further than to kiss a girl on her cheek and inform her that thanks, she was pretty and kind, but no thanks, he would rather they remain friends. And for some reason, they accepted it, even if they didn’t like it.

His dreams were filled with silver hair and garnet red eyes with velveteen voice whispering in his ears.

And like it or not, he actually missed the bastard.

He was pathetic, wasn’t he?

Tsukune smiled at the card. He resigned himself to collecting them and putting them in a special map.

Someone was always here for him… even if he didn’t want him to be.

_Here's how it goes_   
_All it takes is some trying_

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

“Coming!” Arisa hollered as she clumsily raised herself up from sitting on the couch. She had been playing _Icha Icha Girls Edition,_ and she wasn’t happy that her favorite pastime was interrupted just when it was at the critical point. She had slaved for five days over getting that ending, dammit!

Pouting, she headed to the door. “If there’s another of those _‘Tsu-kun’_ bimbos, I swear…” She growled to herself, before she yanked the door open. “What do you want?”

She snapped, glaring at the visitor viciously.

“Is Tsukune here?”

Arisa tilted her head. “Yeah, he is. And who are you?” She asked, gray eyes narrowing grumpily. She was deprived of her _Icha Icha,_ dammit!

“Shuzen Issa.” The visitor replied, red eyes glaring at her stonily.

He was surprised when the girls’ lips stretched into a malicious grin. “Oh, so _you’re_ the famous Issa Tsukune is groaning over when he has private time!” She greeted him cheerfully. “Normally, I wouldn’t let you in, because he requested me not to, but he’s honestly pathetic with him refusing any and all dates - do you know how irritating it is, him attracting all the babes and there are none for me?” She demanded, turning around, leaving a bemused Issa in her wake. “Cosmic injustice, I say!” She bemoaned, throwing her hands up with exasperation, showing off her midriff in the same movement. “So c’mon, get in and retrieve that lovesick puppy of yours already!”

Red eyes blinked. And then, Issa chuckled.

“We will go along just fine.” He said with a smirk.

/*/

Groaning, Tsukune dropped the pen on the desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was at it for four hours straight, and it was taking a toll on him - but anything was better than seeing Issa everywhere.  
He spotted something silver from the edge of his eye.

“Oh, great now.” He moaned, covering his eyes. “Now I am imaging him doing his damned swirly thing to his lock in my room.” He said, thoroughly exasperated with himself.

Issa had a habit of curling a lock on his forehead - a habit that Tsukune had hesitantly termed as a cute, even if he didn’t know what Issa was doing it for. The man was already perfect, and him playing with that stray lock was just…. cute. Tsukune always imagined a kid Issa doing the same thing, and he couldn’t help but smile at the mental picture.

He leaned his head back, exhaling slowly. “I must be going mad.” He mumbled. “There’s no way he would be in my room.”

A chuckle. “Yes, way.”

“I am hearing things now, aren’t I?” Tsukune said miserably, his shoulder slumping.

A pair of hands was placed on his shoulders.

“And you are feeling his hands,” ‘Issa’s‘ voice said agreeably, and Tsukune closed his eyes, trying to imagine Issa with him, how would his hands feel like.

“And I am feeling his ha – _YAH!”_ Tsukune shrieked as he jumped up as he tried to turn around, only to stumble and he would have fallen if the ghost in question hadn’t caught him in his embrace.

“I knew you missed me, Tsukune, but mistaking me for a ghost? Tsk, tsk.” The subject of his obsession clicked mockingly, garnet eyes glinting with good humor.

Tsukune felt himself gape, and his cheeks burned with mortification. “Wha - You!” He yelled, pointing - or trying to - point at the amused vampire. That was embracing him too tightly to fully extend his arm, after all.

“I love how you call me by my name.” Issa said, smiling.

“You weren’t supposed to hear it!” Tsukune protested, his cheeks still heated with mortification.

Tsukune’s next complaint was stopped by a small peck on his lips.

“Missed you.” Two simple words took all irritation out of the young man’s proverbial sails.

And like it or not, but he missed the damn bastard too. With that thought in mind, he burrowed further in vampire’s embrace, inhaling the scent of sandalwood and clovers. Even if the said bastard scared the crap out of him what with his silent appearing act.

Smiling, he reached up and tugged at the silver forelock.

“Missed you too.”

Issa tilted his head, a small smile on his lips. He was looking just too darn enticing in his suit, Tsukune decided, torn between pouting and admiration.

“Will you try?”

Brown eyes locked on garnet ones, both of them knowing what they were talking about.

“Yeah.”

Really, what other answer could be given?

_If you feel like leaving_   
_I'm not gonna beg you to stay_   
_Soon, you'll be finding_   
_You can run, you can hide_   
_But you can't escape my love_   
_You can run, you can hide_   
_But you can't escape my love_

The room was dark, with only a small lamp throwing a feeble light in its surroundings. Dark-wooden floor, off-white walls with a poster or two plastered on, and clothes strewn around the futon, mixed together - from effortless, expensive elegance to the casual and low-priced ones.

The futon in question was in use - two bulges were hiding under the covers, melding into one seamlessly, the only recognizable part of the mysterious occupants being their heads.

Brown hair was even darker in the half-light, while the silver one was bleached into an off-platinum shade. A shift later, the covers slid down to reveal skin against skin as an older male embraced the younger – and smaller one - against his body, his hand twining itself around the youth’s midriff. Slowly, the eyelids of the smaller male opened blearily as the youth blinked slowly, as if befuddled about just where he was. An uncomfortable squirm and a groan later, the smaller male got out of the possessive embrace of his older companion, grimacing slightly at the feeling of discomfort zinging through his bladder. He was completely naked, not that it bothered him any - not after the activities he had participated in with the still sleeping silver-haired man. Looking affectionately at the slumbering person, he attempted to rise, only to squeak in shock as the arm snaked out faster than lightning and pinned him back on the covers.

“I - Issa!” The young man’s scratchy voice berated his companion, only to see those dark garnet eyes looking at him impishly.

“Going somewhere, _Tsu-ku-ne?_ ” The older man purred out sensuously as he stretched like some kind of a giant jungle cat, making the younger male blush.

“Gotta go piss.” The brown-haired male mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as his cheeks heated with embarrassment.

A chuckle made him twitch, before the offending hand affectionately squeezed him. “Go.” A nuzzle.  
Brown eyes rolled up in exasperation. “Gee, _thanks,_ Issa-san. However would I make do without you?” The younger male snarked as he was finally released from the hold.

“Probably still having hallucinations.” The silver-haired man replied, amused, when his companion scowled.

“I really can’t escape your love, can I?” The brown-haired youth, now known as Tsukune sighed, mock-defeated.

“Do you even want to?” The inquiry was muffled by covers as the silver-haired man cocooned himself within their shared warmth.

Tsukune sighed at Issa’s antics before he rose and headed to the toilet, snatching his bathrobe on the way. There was no need to flash his junk around, after all.

Taking care of his need and then returning, he quietly kneeled beside the man-sized cocoon on the floor. No sooner than he kneeled, the cocoon unraveled, only to show disheveled silver-haired vampire that looked at him with sleepy garnet eyes. Wordlessly, the man made a place for him, making Tsukune sigh with relief at feeling their shared warmth again. He was snuggled against the slender chest and strong arms wrapped him into a tight, yet gentle embrace.

And Tsukune smiled.  
That was a hold he would never, ever want to escape.

And he had a feeling he would never have to.

Smiling, he nuzzled into Issa’s chest and inhaled the scent of sandalwood and clovers.

It was enough.

**_/The End/OWARI/_ **


End file.
